Trail Blazer Studios
|founder = Trailblazer101 |founded = June 1st, 2017 August 23rd, 2017 |employee = Trailblazer101 |owner = Trailblazer101 |division = Trail Blazer Parks and Resorts Blazing Publishers Imagination Entertainment |subsidiary = Nostalgic Games |product = See below }} Trail Blazer Studios, LLC is a mass media, entertainment, and production company owned by Trailblazer101. The company was founded on June 1st, 2017, as Imagination Studios, but was renamed to its current name on August 23rd, 2017. Trail Blazer Studios centers on the independant development and distribution of several unique and original intellectual properties made through their products, which consist of various live-action and animated films and television series, with some of their properties traditionally intended to spawn seperate media franchises, while other properties remain largely standalone. Among the company's various properties, their notable franchises include ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, the Arthurian Universe, the ''Realms of Onlovile'' franchise, the Wikia Cinematic Universe, and the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe, while the company's standalone properties primarily consist of the films Blitz, Crimson City, Imagination Spike, and Surge, the TV series Cloud Man, Doctor Trail, Red Defender, The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt, and Under Arrest, and the company's product presentation event and TV series Trail Blazer Experience. Trail Blazer Studios also owns the divisions Trail Blazer Parks and Resorts, which is centered on the construction and maintenance of LMMCU Land attractions including amusement parks and public resorts centered on the company's properties, Blazing Publishers, which is centered on the creation and publishing of novels and comic book series, and Imagination Entertainment, which is centered on the development and distribution of unrealistic and adapted intellectual properties, and the subsidiary Nostalgic Games, which is centered on the development and publishing of interactive video games, apps, consoles, and services. These companies are used to house more properties under Trail Blazer Studios, which are often works associated with other forms of media different from the companies' main films and TV series, while also working closely with their divisions and subsidiary for some of their properties, with some adapting from the company's properties. The company also collaborates with other LMMCU-based companies for some of their properties, including Solar Studios through a distribution partnership for an untitled cyberpunk whodunit film and the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe TV series The Trail Blazer Adventures and its' crossover with Miles and the Virusverse, The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles, which is developed with Marty McCorps, while collaborations with three other companies are also being planned. In addition to the company's partnerships for collaboration projects, Trail Blazer Studios has also made several property transactions with other companies including Shatara Studios, iNinjago Studios, and Navstar Productions, and the company's divisions Blazing Publishers, Imagination Entertainment, and the defunct Inferno Indie Studios, and the subsidiary Nostalgic Games to acquire or transfer properties to and out of the company for media franchises and standalone properties, and providing more properties for the companies that Trail Blazer Studios owns. List of Products Films Live-action * Blitz * Bolt Traction * Crimson City * Gawain and the Green Knight * Imagination Drain * Imagination Spike * Merlin * Surge * The Fall of Arthur * The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age * Untitled cyberpunk whodunit film * Untitled superhero film * Untitled science fiction thriller film * Untitled third Imagination Spike film * Untitled third The Fall of Arthur film * Untitled third The Fall of Arthur spin-off film Animated * AD * Green Life * iNinjago * MilesRS * Shade: King of Atlantis * SkylanderLord: Press Start * SpellCast * SpellCast: Forgotten World * The Brick Resistance * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 * The LEGO Shado Movie * The LMMCU * The Long Trail * Time to GameTime! * Untitled The LMMCU sequel * Untitled AnthonyM film * Untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel * Untitled Trigger Happy the Gremlin film * Wikiverse Warriors TV Series Live-action * Cyber Raiders * Under Arrest * Untitled I.R.S.S. spin-off TV series * Untitled science fiction thriller TV series Animated * Cloud Man * Doctor Trail * Red Defender * Shade the Apprentice * The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt * The LEGO LMMCU Show * The Trail Blazer Adventures * The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles * Trail Blazer Experience * Untitled post-apocalyptic TV series * Untitled SpellCast spin-off prequel TV series * Zapper Merchandise * BlazeBox * Blaze Oblong * Firestar * Nostalgic Network Attractions * The Trail House Resort * Trail Blazer Universe Gallery Trail Blazer Studios Doctor Strange Logo.png|An alternate logo for the company themed after that was created for Trail by Dimensional Paradox. Trivia * Trail Blazer Studios was originally founded as Imagination Studios, but was chosen to be renamed on August 23rd, 2017, to Trail Blazer Studios as Trail decided the name was more suitable for the company. ** The Imagination Studios name was an influence for the name of Trail's independent production company Imagination Entertainment, which centers on the development of unrealistic and adapted intellectual property content. On October 17th, 2019, Imagination Entertainment was transferred as a division of Trail Blazer Studios after Trail cut-off its previous independent division Inferno Indie Studios. * Trail Blazer Studios has housed several properties, including films, TV series, and video games, that have since been transferred to other companies, or vice-versa, ones that were reacquired from other companies through transactions, which were often done to benefit Trail's interests, creative ideas, and pursuit of unique and realistic properties being balanced through his companies. These projects include: ** The video games LEGO Multiverse, Rift Masters, Sherlock: The Game Is On, and The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game, which were continued from Trail Blazer Studios' time as Imagination Studios and were transferred to the companies' gaming subsidiary, Nostalgic Games, after it was founded on February 20th, 2018. ** The film Bullseye, which was given to Shatara Studios on December 20th, 2018, in exchange for Trail Blazer Studios acquiring The Clone Masters, Gallick, Arrowsmith, Mister Doctor, and High Roads. High Roads was sold to iNinjago Studios on December 21st, 2018, but was canceled on March 23rd, 2019, while Gallick was transferred to Navstar Productions on December 29th, 2018, where it will be redeveloped. The other projects that Trail Blazer Studios acquired have remained canceled until further notice. ** The films Blazer and The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún, and the TV series Infinity, Savage Island, and Silver Mirror Ninja, which were transferred to Trail Blazer Studios' independent production division, Inferno Indie Studios, after it was founded on August 7th, 2019. On October 10th, 2019, Trail cut-off Inferno Indie Studios due to it being a conflict of interest, with a majority of its projects being canceled, while Blazer was given to Shatara Studios and Infinity was transferred to Imagination Entertainment, where both continued development. On October 18th, 2019, The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún was also transferred to Imagination Entertainment. ** The film The LMMCU and other films in the Wikia Cinematic Universe, which were acquired from iNinjago Studios on August 29th, 2019. Additional films and a formal "waves" grouping system were added to the franchise following Trail Blazer Studios' acquisition of it, with Trail taking over as the sole helmer of the franchise. ** The TV series Spider-Man Noir, which was transferred on September 23rd, 2019 to Trail Blazer Studios' independent production division, Imagination Entertainment, after it was founded on September 7th, 2019. ** The film The LMMCU Project, which was redeveloped as a comic book series on October 16th, 2019, and was transferred to Blazing Publishers. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Companies Category:Movie Companies Category:TV Show Companies Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:June Category:August Category:2017 Category:LMMCU Award nominees